


Draculina

by arey0unasty



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Jack is in this and considers Matt a parental figure, Kittens, M/M, Mark is awful at baking, Matt likes to garden, Pet Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: Mark gets interrupted from his attempt at baking after a phone call from Matt





	Draculina

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real and I mean no disrespect to anyone. If this fic is about you or a family member you should probably exit out of the page. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title - Alkaline Trio

“God I hate baking,” Mark mumbled, staring down a pie recipe. Him and Jack were planning on surprising Matt with a pie, since he was doing yard work and cleaning up their garden. 

Not that anyone forced Matt to do yard work, it was something he wanted to do. And it works out because Mark and Jack certainly weren't going to do all of that. But Mark figured he deserved something nice after working so hard. 

“Dad, pops is calling you.” Jack said, handing Mark the phone.

Mark grabbed the phone and held it to his ear. “Why the hell are you calling me? You could easily come inside.” 

Matt scoffed through the phone. “First of all, you love hearing me talk so you’re full of shit,” Mark rolled his eyes and started mixing ingredients together in a bowl. 

“Second of all, I kind of can’t get up.” Matt said, rather sheepishly. Mark immediately dropped the spoon, his mind going to the worst places. Jack walked up beside him and continued mixing everything together.

“Are you hurt? What the fuck Matt, why didn’t you say something sooner?” Jack raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly worried himself. Mark put the phone on speaker.

He heard Matt laugh, which eased their panic a little bit. “I’m fine, sweetheart,” He paused. Mark and Jack both sighed in relief. “But there’s the cutest cat in our yard. She’s so friendly, she literally came right over to me as soon as I sat down.”

That explains why he couldn’t get up.

Mark helped Jack pour the pie filling into the crust, smiling at the thought of Matt being unable to move because of a cat. 

“We’ll be out in a couple minutes, Matty. Keep playing with the cat.” With that, Mark hung up. He knew Matt had no problem continuing to cuddle with the cat.

Once they got the pie in the oven, they went to their backyard. Mark cooed at the sight.

Matt was sitting underneath a tree with a little black cat sleeping on his chest and the cat’s cute little head propped on his shoulder. The cat couldn’t have been more than a few months old. 

“This is the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Mark said, walking over and sitting beside his boyfriend. Jack sat on Matt’s other side and rubbed the cat’s head. 

“Dad, can we keep her?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, Mark, can we?” Matt followed. He already loved the cat, he even had a name for her and everything. 

Mark frowned upon realizing he was being double teamed. They didn’t need a cat. They didn’t have time for a cat. There was always the chance that she already had a home. Mark opened his mouth to reply, but was immediately cut off by a small noise coming from the kitten. He felt his resolve break and sighed.

“We need to see if she belongs to anyone and just somehow got out, but if no one claims her, then yes, we can keep her.” 

Matt kissed Mark on the cheek as a thank you. 

“But one of you has to clean up after her. And brush her, since she’s basically a little ball of fur.” Mark figured he could feed her since he’s always up early.

“That’s fine, we can do that.” Jack said, laughing as the cat jumped onto Matt's lap.

“What are we gonna name-” Matt cut him off.

“Draculina.”

Mark stared at him, a grin slowly overtaking his face before bursting into laughter.

“You’re a dork, Skiba. I can’t believe you’re naming our cat after a Trio song.” 

“What? She’s a black cat, it’s fall, why not? It’s fitting.” Matt defended. 

Mark leaned over and kissed Matt’s forehead, and then his lips, making the man blush. 

“It’s cute, pumpkin, I love it. Jack, does that work for you?” Jack nodded, stealing Draculina from Matt. Matt beamed. 

“Okay, I’m going back inside. You guys can go see if anyone’s missing a cat.” Mark said. He stood up with minor difficulty.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever old man. Go tweet some shit.” 

Mark flipped him off as he walked inside. Jack followed him, knowing Mark would probably need help with the pie.

The timer went off as soon as they stepped inside. Mark and Jack quickly washed their hands, and then Mark got the pie out of the oven. He cheered when he realized it was perfectly done. Mark put it in the fridge to chill and let Jack make the meringue. 

It was kind of sad that Jack was already better at cooking than Mark.

A few hours later, Matt came through the front door right as Jack finished putting the meringue on the pie. Matt had Draculina on his shoulder and was using one arm to support her, the other was holding a cat crate filled with toys and other cat supplies.

“No one’s missing a cat, so Draculina is our’s now! She has a vet appointment in the morning. That’s your job, Marky.” 

“That’s fair. You’ve been busy, pumpkin. Oh, we have a surprise for you.” 

Jack walked into the room holding the pumpkin pie. “You deserve it, pops.” 

Matt grinned at them, setting the crate down before going to kiss them both on the cheek. “I love you guys.” Draculina jumped onto the couch to lay down and immediately blended in with the fabric, with the exception of amber eyes.

“Before you ask, everything is vegan. And Jack did most of the work.” Matt laughed and led them to the kitchen. Mark served everyone a slice, eager to taste it. 

“I can already tell she’s gonna be a handful.” Matt said, waving a fork in Draculina’s direction. She had gone into the kitchen behind them and jumped on the counter, sniffing the leftover meringue. Jack went and scooped her up before she could taste it, making her yell in protest.

“Yeah, but at least she’s cute.”


End file.
